Somos mejores
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: No han ganado, pero la alegría de los demás demuestra una cosa: son mejores que todos ellos.


**Disclaimer: **El potterverso pertenece a J. .

**_Este fic participa en el minireto de junio para "La Copa de las Casas" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._**

* * *

Miles les tiene cariño a sus amigos, pero de vez en cuando no le importaría lanzarles algún que otro crucio.

—¿Podéis callaros de una santa vez? —dice después de cuarto de hora escuchando a sus amigos discutir.

Graham le fulmina de la mirada y, cruzándose de brazos, se deja caer sobre su cama.

—Me callaré cuando admitan que tengo razón—responde, enfurruñado.

Cassius intenta contener una carcajada y Adrian sonríe levemente.

—¿Si aceptamos que nos hemos portado mal y pedimos perdón dejas de estar enfadado? —pregunta haciendo un puchero.

Graham les da la espalda y se encierra en el baño.

—Idos a la mierda—dice antes de cerrar con un portazo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta Terence cuando entra a la habitación y ve las caras de enfado de sus compañeros.

Adrian y Cassius permanecen callados, con los remordimientos pesándoles en la conciencia, no querían que Graham se enfadase de verdad, solo querían picarle un poco.

—Que son como niños pequeños y estos dos han pasado de él en el entrenamiento y se ha enfadado— Al ver que Cassius va a replicar, continúa—Y con razón.

Adrian gruñe ofendido porque le haya llamado infantil.

—Se lo toma muy enserio, ni Flint era tan duro.

Terence se sienta al lado de Adrian, con su cara a escasos centímetros de la de su amigo, mientras le apunta con el dedo índice.

—Vais a hacerle caso y vais a ganar todos los puñeteros partidos. Si no lo hacéis, os mato—concluye con una sonrisa siniestra.

O-o-O

Graham vuelve del campo de Quidditch notablemente después que todos los demás miembros del equipo y hace caso omiso a la fiesta que tienen montada sus compañeros de curso, en parte por haber llegado a la final y en parte porque les queda poco para terminar séptimo.

Miles le ve subir a su habitación con expresión ausente y obliga a sus amigos a seguirle y, aunque a Adrian le cuesta separarse del chico con el que está "hablando" en una esquina de la sala común y a Terence y Cassius no les hace gracia dejar de flirtear con unas chicas que a decir verdad están un poco achispadas, al final consigue convencerles, porque no es justo que ellos se diviertan mientras Graham está deprimido en su cuarto.

—Eh, lo sentimos tío—dice Cassius cuando entran a la habitación—, si te hubiésemos hecho caso en todo y hubiéramos entrenado más…

—No es culpa vuestra—le interrumpe Graham, levantando la cara de la almohada—. Jugáis de puta madre los tres.

—El problema es que Weasley juega mejor que yo—murmura Miles, contrariado porque un principiante como el pequeño de los Weasley haya hecho más paradas que él.

Terence le da un golpe en el hombro, ya bastante tiene con que sus cuatro mejores amigos estén deprimidos como para que Miles se infravalore de esa forma.

—Weasley ha tenido la suerte del principiante. Has jugado mil veces mejor que él durante todo el curso. El verdadero problema es que la suerte nos odia, o que Malfoy es un pringado que no sabe jugar, vaya—dice con una media sonrisa.

Graham le mira mal y se cruza de brazos.

—Si te hubieses presentado a la prueba tendríamos un buscador verdaderamente bueno, listillo.

—Me echaron una vez del equipo, a mi orgullo no le habría sentado bien que me volviese a presentar a las pruebas—responde y, aunque parezca una soberana tontería, es completamente cierto—. Además eres un entrenador demasiado duro, me habrías matado en el segundo entrenamiento.

Graham se levanta como si le costase la vida y cuando habla no les mira a los ojos.

—Siento haber sido tan duro ¿Vale? No quería ganar La copa por mí, era por la casa—suspira—, llevamos años quedándonos a un centímetro de ganarla y pensé que si entrenaba más duro que Flint podríamos ser mejores que Gryffindor. Creo que lo que más me jode—dice volviéndose a tirar en la cama— es que cuando gana Gryffindor las demás casa le lamen el culo y quería demostrarles que somos mejores.

Adrian sonríe y se sienta a su lado, rodeándole con un brazo.

—Ya somos mejores que ellos—le asegura—¿Por qué iban a alegrarse de nuestras derrotas si no es porque nos tienen miedo? Somos más fuertes que ellos.

Cassius infla el pecho con orgullo porque Adrian tiene razón.

—Somos mejores—repite.

Y al final Graham también se acaba convenciendo.


End file.
